


Heros Among Us

by Niana, OtakuLuv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Childhood Friends, Dark Ages, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLuv/pseuds/OtakuLuv
Summary: During an age when Kings ruled with an iron fist, bandits rob royalty, to be force to be an outlaw just for the sake for the people and of course, who can forget romance. Having a tyrant King rule the lands and only one person being able to stop him and restore peace through out the kingdom.





	1. Into

**Author's Note:**

> This is a YuGiOh GX story with Disney’s Robin Hood base on the couple of Spiritshippng (JessexJaden). Me and a good friend of mines, who is also the co-author (username; Niana), worked on this together. It’s still somewhat in progress but of what we have so far hope you all like it.   
> Enjoy! :D   
> Don’t own GX or Disney’s Robin Hood.

_"You know, there has been many tales about a man name Robin Hood. All different too. But we of the next generation have yet to tell our version. Oh I'm the narrator. And my job its to tell it how it is or what it was or whatever..."_

...jxj...

It was a beautiful bright sunny day, as two friends were walking down a country dirt road. Enjoying each other's company.

One young teen with bright emerald eyes, bluenette hair color, long black pants, white long-sleeve shirt, and a light blue hat, looked up next to his friend as he smiled at him.  
The second teen had short black raven hair, wearing a white-tan long shirt, a brown vest, along with a brown hat, some bandages over his right eye as he smiled in return.

Coming to the edge of a river bank, the bluenette came upon an idea. Before he noticed his friend's mischievous expression, Jim found himself slightly soaked after Jesse jumped into the cool water, giving him a teasing smirk. Returning the smirk, Jim join Jesse in the water. As the two were playing in the bank, they weren't aware that someone was watching them from afar.

On the other side of the river was a man rising up from the bushes, almost showing himself. A man who was very muscular looking, who also had black hair with almost dark blue eyes. He lifted his hand up in the air as several of the guards from the castle known as the Society of Light, rose up as well and aim the arrows at the two.

At the last second Jesse saw the Sherriff and the guards. His eyes widening and right before he could take cover, he warned Jim. The ravenette glanced behind him to see the Sherriff, as he followed Jesse's lead and hid underwater.

Deciding that it wasn't safe in the water any longer, both Jesse and Jim got out. As they ran back into Springdell, both were hoping to lose the Sherriff and the guards.

Almost able to out run them, right before they ran past by it, Jesse looked up as he notice a branch hanging down far enough for him to grab on. As he did so, he hung his feet onto the branch. When the ravenette saw him escaping, he gladly followed right behind as he grab hold onto the bluenette's hands.

Being out smarted by the two outlaws, the guards became confused, looking around to see if they could spot them. Not taking too long to realize that they let the two get away.  
Peeking through the branches, Jesse places a finger against his lips, suggesting to Jim not to make a sound if they didn't want to be caught. The ravenette gave a nod.

The two friends watched as the struggling members of the Society of Light started to give up. By being humiliated by two outlaws the guards had no choice but to retreat back to the castle in defeat with the Sheriff taking the rear, beyond furious that he failed to capture two Outlaws.


	2. The King and The Sceme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the guards Jim and Jesse went into hiding. Doing so they then came across King Giese and his guards. Coming up with a plan Jesse decides to take back of what belongs to the people.

"You know something, Jesse? I think you're starting to take too many chances, mate." Jim said as they were resting up in the tree.

"Chances? What are you talking about, Jim? It was nothing but a harmless joke." as a chuckle came from bluenette after a quick shrug to the shoulders.

Jim looked at Jesse as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then, take a good look at your hat." he mumbled, pointing at it.

Looking up Jesse noticed an arrow from one guard's duel spirit sticking through his hat. "Hello?" he took it out. "You've got to admit it though, they are getting better."

"Yeah, and maybe next time, Viper might have a rope around our necks." Jim muttered. Hoping that it won't come true. "It will be diffcult to be laughing then, Jess."

"Please! That creepy Sherriff couldn't catch me in a million years. On guard!" he shouted, playfully as he threw the arrow to Jim.

Relaizing at the last second, Jim ducked. "Whoa! Oi watch it there, mate!" the ravenette said in a annoyed tone. Now thinking that he's suddenly becoming a target practice for the bluenette.

"Oh come on, Jim. You worry too much." Jesse said as he leaned against the trunk with his hands behind his head.

Jim grinned. "Say, Jes?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we good guys or bad guys?" the ravenette wondered.

Jesse looked at him. "What do you mean, Jim?"

"Well, you know our moto, rob the rich to feed the poor? Doesn't that make us like theives or something?"

Jesse gave out a sigh, seeing how he could understand Jim's concern about the whole idea of it. "First off, its not robbin'. Second, we're just borrowing to those who just can't smpily afford it."

Jim blinked. "Borrow, Huh? Boy aren't we in dept."

Suddenly, from a distances, Jesse thought he heard a trumphet being sounded off. Hearing the sound, the bright emerald eyes beamed along with a smile appearing. Being curious to where the sound was coming from, he quickly ran upward from the trunk as he looked out towards the opening view.

Jim met him at the top as he looked at the same view that Jesse could see. Having to know where the trumphet was coming from Jesse glanced at Jim.

"Sounds like another another collection day? Eh, Jim?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together.

Jim took off his hat as he held it against his chest. "Yeah; Sweet Chairity." he muttered, thanking for this opportunity.

Both smirking, the two friends climb down their tree to retrieve a few things from their hideout, including a special animal companion.

...jxj...

A few miles down the road from where the two outlaws once were, was a carriage heading to a small village. With the guards of Society of Light surrounding the carriage, making sure that no theives would come and try to rob the royalty. With four of the guards carrying what appears to be a treasure chest that was locked up by six tightly sealed golden locks.

Inside of the carriage was a man who appeared around his mid-thrities, having very short red-browish hair, eyes almost cold stoned, and dressed in the finest clothes that would be suited for a King to wear.

He was playing with the money and cards that was in a small brown sac, as he was tossing them into the air, acting as if he was a child playing with his favoirte toy.

"Taxes, taxes! And the rarest cards around! Beautiful, aren't they? Ha ha ha!" laughing as he continued on playing with the coins and cards.

Sitting next to him was a young man who's hair was more red then brown, wearing a very dark green cloak, covering up most of his body, as he pushed his glasses up and laughed along with his King.

"My King, you do have a way on making the poor obey to your every command."

"To quote a phrase my dear conuselor: rob the poor to feed the rich...am I right?" he asked as he nugged his conusellor along with laughing at his own joke. "Tell me, what is the next stop, Adrian?"

Using his finger to guide his eyes, Adrian skimmed the map as he founded their next loaction. "I do believe its Roseston, sire."

Taking a moment, Giese held up the royal crown as he faced towards Adrian. "Ah! The richest plum, Roseston!"

Adrain faced his Majesty as he held up a mirror for him as Giese tries to have the crown fit onto his head. However feeling somewhat tight, Giese tries to rearrange to a point where it would fit but it wouldn't.

Having to watch him, Adrian gave a smile as he begins to suck up to his King. "A perfect fit sire! Most becoming, such dignify, masterful..."

"No, no, Adrain. Don't over do it." he muttered. Adrain stopped before he got carried away. After a second of trying to make it fit Giese gave out a chuckle.

"There. That should do it. This crown givse me such a strong feeling of...POWER! POWER!" rising his voice as he almost had his conuselor losing his balance from the echoing of his voice.

"And how does it feel to have Prince Bastion's crown sitting upon your head, hmm?" Adrain wondered.

"Doesn't it?" then by almost having it pass over him, he heard a name that he wants to be the last thing he ever heard. "Prince Bastion?" Giese's eyes widen with a mix of anger and annoyance. "I thought I told you to never mention that name in front of me!"

Flinching, Adrain smiled. "Just a mere slip, your Majesty. If you don't mind me saying so, but it was brilliant of how you had me hypontize him and..."

"Haha. Yes I know. And sending him off to that crazy unkown duel tournament." Giese said as he started to remember the plan.

Adrian chuckled. "No doubt that he was your parents favorite?"

Giese glanced at him. "Humph. They wanted to make him ruler. Even though I'm the oldest, they said that I wasn't ready, they thought he was. They did always like Bastion more."

Remembering on how their childhood was when both of the parents would pay more attention to the youngest than the oldest, Giese started to become depressed. As he became depressed he started to suck on his thumb and tugging at his right ear.

Seeing his King in such a manner, Adrain's face started to soften a bit. "Please, your Majesty. Don't do that. You see...its becoming such a bad habit."

Ingoring his advise, Giese kept on sucking and tugging. Being lost in his own thought he was getting more and more depressed.

Thinking of a way to calm his King, Adrian moved closer to him. "Hypontizing can be helpful to your delima." as he stared into Giese's eyes. "You can start to become relaxing...easily..."

Suddenly by realizing of what his conuselor was doing he quickly blinked.

"No! None of that!" he shouted.

"But I only wanted to help you..."

Giese chuckled. "I wonder. Four-eyes."

"Four-eyes?" Adrian mumbled upsettingly.

"Now look here, one more word out of you, and you will be walking to the next loaction. Understood?" Giese asked. To be told of that Adrian did nothing else but to only nod in slient.

...jxj...

A few miles down the road was Jesse and Jim preparing themselves of the plan that Jesse had came up with to take back the gold and cards with a small purple cat-like creature with two ears on each side, a precious gem embeded in her forehead, and a red crystal ball at the end of her tail, settled on Jesse's left shoulder. It had to be something that he knew that the King would not be able reist in any way. Then it came to him; both him and Jim would dress up as sales people to sell rare dueling cards. Since one of the King's weakness is wanting to have all rare cards.

Jim was all in for the plan. Only there was one problem...

The ravenette was scrowling at the clothes that Jesse had picked out for him. They were women's clothing. He was hesitaint on putting them on as they remain hidden in the bushes and trees.

"No way, Jess!" Jim protest, as he dropped the dress back down onto the ground into the pile, turning his back on the bluenette.

Jesse glared at him. "Oh come on, Jim! You know I can't do this alone. Besides just think about the money and cards we will be taking back." he said trying to get a bargen out of him Ruby glancing around, making sure no one will catch them in their act.

"No way no how! I am not dressing up in women's clothing!" Jim shouted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Please, Jim!" Jesse begged.

Looking back at the bluenette, Jim squinted his eyes. Having to regret seeing the look across Jesse's face was becoming unbale to Jim. Jesse had his eyes widen as they were shinning brightly. The look of all looks: the puppy dog eyes. Having to see that kind of a look across his face, Jim gave in.

He let out a sigh. "Fine. You win."

"Thanks Shirley!" Jesse said as he smiled and Jim giving him the 'are you serious?' look.

"Shirley?"

"That's your name for this act." Jesse adds with a wink. Then Jim gives him the 'I'm going to kill you for this' look as he changed into the outfit Jesse given him as he signals Ruby to go into hiding in his cloak.

...jxj...

After changing, they arrived at the country road, waiting to see if anyone would pass by. Luckly a certain golden carriage was heading their way. Seeing the carriage, Jim was a bit unsure about who it was that was coming down the road.

He glanced down at Jesse. "How about that, Jess? There's nothing major going on." thinking it might have been someone less important.

The bluenette gave him a light glare as Ruby peeked from inside Jesse's cloak to see the carriage. "Are you blind, Jim?" as he started to recongizes the carriage. "That's the royal carriage. Its King Giese himself!"

The ravenette's eye widen with suprise. "Giese? Now wait a minute, mate. There's a law robbing against the royalty. I'll catch you later."

As soon as Jim was about to leave, Jesse came in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, keeping Ruby from blinding him to keep him from leaving.

"What?! And miss this once of a life time chance? Come on, Jim! You said you would help. There is no backing down." the bluenette reminded him.

Rolling his eye, something was telling him it wasn't a good idea. But knowing Jesse, he will never listen to reason. No matter how hard Jim tries too.

"Huh...here we go again." the ravenette muttered.

...jxj...

Right before the carriage approached the two boys, they glanced at each other, and Jesse gave a nod.

"Hurry, hurry! Limited time addition rare cards!" Jesse called out.

"Step right up, they must go!" Jim added in with a slightly more feminine voice while secretly glaring at Jesse and Ruby using her magic to make effects such as signs and a vendor table quickly set up out of thin air.

The clothing that they ended up waring suited them. For Jesse, the shirt was in a turquoise shade, along with a small ruby stone shape being placed in the middle of his chest, and having the sleves being down to his wrists, brown baggy pants and black boots. The wig he wore was long and wavy as the bangs slightly hanged down over his eyes.

For Jim he ended up waring a skirt and a shirt. The skirt was down pass his knees, being in a black shade color, as his shirt was half sleeve and with three buttons open. With Jim's wig, it was shoulder legenth, and he had bangs as well but they were parted over to the right side covering up his eye.

Hearing the voices of the two merchants from outside, Giese couldn't but help as to be curious. As he stepped out and seeing the two merchants, his eyes widen by the sight.

"Ooh rare cards. Huh, stop the carriage."

Being by his side, Adrain frowned. Something about this wasn't right to him. Having only two sales people selling rare cards on the side of a country road? He went to Giese. "Sire, I think they might be theives." he whispered.

"Please...what harm could these two cause? What nonsense." he mumbled as a slight chuckle escaped from his throat. "Well then, you may come forth. Kiss which ever hand you please." Giese offered, holding out both of his hands.

Both Jesse and Jim looked down seeing the rings on each of the hand.

"Well, of course your Majesty." the bluenette said. He bent down as he took off of an ring and lightly place a kiss onto Giese's hand.

Having to see of what the man has done, Adrain looked at Giese who has no awareness of what was happening.

"Sire, sire. Did you see what he did?" Adrian asked, neverously.

"Oh stop it, Adrian. There's nothing wrong here."

Jim started to do exactly what Jesse did. Only with out removing the rings themselves, he did several kisses onto the King's hand as the jewels started to disappear one by one. Adrain looked at Jim as he showed the conuselor of what he had hidden away between his teeths.

"Did ya see?! Did ya see, your Majesty?!"Adrain asked, panicing.

Giese glared at Adrain this time around. Having to see the terrifying glare, Adrain partly frozed in fear. "Away with you!" he ordered. Being forcbily dismissed, Adrain was shoved from behind the carraige.

"Suspicious four-eyes." Giese muttered as he sat down.

"Nicely done, your Majesty. Now for the cards." Jesse said as he closed the drapes from the carriage and sat across from him.

"Oh my!" Giese exicitingly said as he saw what he never thought he would see.

Having about twenty up to thirty duel monsters cards in front of him, Giese had his eyes widen with joy. Being overwhelmed by the sight, the King was about to touch them when suddenly he felt his hand being slapped.

"Na-ah. Naughty, naughty. You musn't touch young man." Jesse said as he chuckled and Ruby quietly chuckle from her hiding spot as she used her magic to have the cards appear like they are sparkling like a diamond and every possible angle you could think of, with Jesse getnly patting her head to keep her from being too loud.

Giese glared at the man. "How dare you strike the royal hand!"

"Come now, these cards are very delicate. Without the proper use of holding, the cards will fall apart in the hands of those who are not worthy of being held." the bluenette explained.

"Oh please I am a great duelist!" Geise bragged, sticking his chest out like a tough guy.

WIthout him noticing, Jesse made a face and Ruby stuck her tongue out at the King. "Of course. And a fine ruler at that. Who is handsome, loveable, caring..." outside of the carriage, Jim was listening to the phases that Jesse was describing the King. Having to hear those words, Jim clentched his face as he was trying not throw up by the thought of it.

Hearing those words Giese was in the clouds. "Ha. Of course! Only a fine ruler like myself is like that!"

Being distracted by his own thoughts, Jesse noticed the sac of gold and a second sac full of cards that sat right next to Giese. He quitely bent down to reach for it before he could be notice the act.

From the outside, Adrian noticed the movement in the man. He was aiming towards the gold and cards. Quickly Adrian placed his hand inside as he slapped onto the bluenette's hand.

Feeling the smack, Jesse pulled back. "Ow, hey!" he mumbled.

"Now what?" Giese asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh...I see a name." Jesse suddenly said trying to cover up.

"And what name would that be?" Giese asked.

"Your name that will go down in history of course." Jesse said.

By that distraction Ruby was able to take hold onto the sacs using her magic, without any interferacene this time, as she sceretly handed it to Jim who was standing right behind Jesse from the outside.

"Yes! I knew it!" Giese said happily. "Adrain?" he looked around to find his conuselor then he remembered that he wasn't in here. "I'll tell him later."

...jxj...

Outside Jim was walking around waiting for Jesse to be done. As he was waiting he managed to steal the solid-gold hubcaps off of the wheels. Then something else caught his attention.

"Hello? What do we have here?" he wondered.

Seeing the treasure chest that is being gaurded, Jim took this moment to get some gold coins and cards for himself. WIthout anyone knowing, he used his sword to make a hole big enough to get the coins and cards out.

Sensing that there was something suddenly strange going on, one of the guards glanced around. Noticing nothing only by at the last minute to see Jim walking away.

Seeing how attractive Jim was, the guard whistled at him. Taking it as a complement, right before he disappeared around the corner, Jim waved at him whispering thanks as his eye flutter to add to the small flirt.

Having to figure that Jesse was about done, Jim quickly ran around the corner, when suddenly he ran into someone. He looked up seeing it was Jesse. Both of their share of the coins and cards that they took landed, surrounding the two boys.

Quickly as they could, they grab as much as they could. As they made their way to the woods, Giese stepped out. Suddenly by now he realized who the two mercahnts were, Giese looked down, then realizing that he was only wearing his long underwear.

Starting to freak out, he was in shock. "Robbed! I've been robbed! Adrain where are you?!" the King cried.

Hearing the King's voice, Adrain quickly went to his aid. Adrain frowned at Giese and the predicament he got himself into.

"Humph. I've been robbed." Giese pointing out the ovbioius.

With his rage building up, Adrain threw his arms up in the air and yelled, "Of course you've been robbed!"

Right before they were about to disappear into the woods, Jim turn back and waved at the guard who whistled at him before and he waved back.

"After them you fools!" Giese yelled.

Hearing the order, the guards rushed down the road, after the two outlaws, not aware that the wheels on the coach were starting to fall off. From having to lose one of the wheels the next thing Giese knew, he was flying out of the coach only to be hanging onto the curtain for his life.

Not being able to have a grip anymore, he had no choice but to release it and fall onto the muddy surface of the road. Then only to be almost trampled on by the rest of the members of the guards.

Seeing how he was outsmarted by just two cunning outlaws, Giese started to throw a fit. "No, no, no!"

"I knew it!" Adrian said in frustation towards his King. "I knew this would just happened. I tried to warn you. But no-no-no you had to-" before he couldn't finish, Giese held up the mirror, as the King's anger was starting to take control. "Ah-Ah! Seven years of bad..." then the mirror was mashed down onto Adrian. "...luck. That's what it is. Besides you broke your mother's mirror."

Once again, the King started to suck on his thumb and tug his ear as he let out a whimper. "I've got a dirty thumb."


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people's hope is dying because of the taxes that the King is over paying. Even though they're hope are dying out there is one person among them that tries to keep that hope alive.

The narrator, Crowler, chuckled. "Well, even though King Giese offered a huge reward for Jesse's capture, that 'thief' kept on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And it was a good thing he did. Cause things were looking down hill for the village of Roseston.

"Since the overly priced of taxes being out of control, the villagers were starving to death. Uh oh." said Crowler as he looked past a few starving villagers to see the Sheriff of Roseston, Viper waltzing down the streets in a merriment mood, humming a tune to himself. "Here comes the old big bad news himself: the Sheriff of Roseston Viper."

Stopping his humming for a moment, Viper smirks. "Well, look what we have here."

Stepping out of a building is the friar of the church Shepphard. In one hand he had a small bag as his other hand closed the door behind him before walking down the street to the blacksmith. "If it isn't Friar Shepphard doing good once again." Viper says as he decides to follow the friar at a safe distance without being detected.

Arriving at the blacksmith, hearing the familiar banging and clanking of metal, Shepphard enters, earning a welcome from the blacksmith Axel Brodie. "Good morning Friar..."

His finger to his lips with a 'shhh'. "I've brought you something, Axel. It's from Jesse." Shepphard said as he hand him the sac, the coins inside making a jingle.

"God bless Jesse." Axel says with a grateful sigh to his friend as he takes out the cards of his favorite fire monsters and magic.

Causally approaching the blacksmith's, Viper knocks and places his ear on the wooden door. To hear the knock, the friar and blacksmith begin to panic. "It's the Sheriff. Hide them quick!"

Confirming his thoughts, Viper calls from behind the door, "Here I come, ready or not." and opens the door. "Well greetings from your 'friendly' neighborhood tax collector."

"Take it easy sir. With this damn busted leg, I've been way behind my work, Sheriff Viper." Axel says as he shows the sheriff his bad leg.

"Yes I know, Axel. But you are way behind on your taxes as well." Viper says with a false pity.

"Oh have a heart Viper. Can't you see he's being put off." Sheppards says as he went over to an old rocker and offer it to the young blacksmith. "Here Axel, it's best if you rest for a while."

As he made his way to the chair, Viper could hear jingle inside his cast. Once Axel sat down, Viper came over with a stool. "Let me help you with that bad leg." Lifting the leg very high, he waited until some coins fell out and into his waiting hand. "No one can come up with a better hiding spot for these."

Then he started to pat hard on his foot, causing a wave a pain to run through his leg, making Axel curse until the last coin slipped out. "It smarts, huh Axel. But the King did warn that taxes could hurt."

Really furious of the stunt he pulled on poor Axel, possibly making the wound now take longer to heal, Shepphard burst at the man, "Now listen here, you good-for-nothing son of a bitch!"

"Hey now, that is not how a preacher talks. You're suppose to be a holy man, you know." Just as Viper was leaving, Shepphard flipped him the bird at his retreating backside while sending him a death glare.

...jxj...

On the other side of the village, at a medium-sized house with a small garden and a pond off to the side, you could hear a very happy song being played and sung inside. It's Zane Truesdale's younger brother's birthday. As the twins Atticus and Aster sing the song, their sister Alexis and Zane both have their hands behind their backs. Just as the older teens hand Syrus the two small presents, the door swings open with Viper finish with the song on a terrible note.

"Well now boy, those two boxes are awfully pretty, huh?" Viper says, pointing to the two gifts in his hands.

"Yes sir, they are my birthday presents, sheriff." said Syrus, a little nervous to have this scary man here.

"They sure are. Why don't you open them?"

Sitting on the floor and removing the ribbons and lids, Syrus's face lit up. "Great, some coins and Power Bond!" But just as he was reaching in to get his gifts, Viper's hands went right into the boxes and out like a jet, his gifts in both hands.

"You monster!" Alexis yells. "Do you have any idea what we went through to get those for him?!" Zane, while glaring daggers at the man, stands right by her with his arm around her shoulders and her brothers comfort Syrus as the poor boy felt so heartbroken that Viper had taken his gifts so fast.

"Now that is mighty thoughtful of you, widdow bitch." Seeing Syrus giving him a tembling lip with tears in his eyes and Aster and Atticus now glaring at him, Viper ignores all of the glares he's been given and pat Syrus' head. "Don't take it so hard, kiddo. King Giese wishes you a happy birthday too."

Just then a man in old, withered clothes enters the house, holding a cup in one hand and having a deck case on his waist. Taking one of the coins he had snatched, Viper dips it into the cup hard enough to cause all of the coins to pop out and he catches them in his fist. "Well it's been one cheerful morning. Keep saving." Just as he is leaving, Viper pick pockets the holder to snatch the deck of cards the old man had.

"That black hearted scoundrel! You poor old man. Do come in and rest yourself. Alexis says as she helps the man to one of the few chairs they have.

Aw, thank you young lady. Thank you. Now did my old ears hear a wonderful birthday ditty?"

"Y-Yes sir. And that mean old Sheriff Viper took my presents!" Syrus said as he tried to use a straight face and normal voice but failing at staying strong.

"Did he now? Well be a strong heart at that and don't let it get you down." the man says as he grabs at his cloak and his voice changing.

Recognizing who is right in front of them, Syrus says while his brother, Aster and Atticus having their jaws hanging and eyes wide as saucers and Alexis having her hands to her heart racing with excitement at the sight of the village's hero, "No way, it's Jesse Anderson!"

Removing his cloak with Ruby leaping out of where she was hiding, Jesse says with his disguise removed to reveal his regular outfit, "Happy birthday, Sy!"

With Ruby going into Syrus' arms and as she purrs while he stroke her like a cat, Jesse says as he bends down to one knee, "Tell me, pal. How old are you today?"

"Gee, I'm becoming a teenager!" Syrus says proudly.

"Then that makes you thirteen. That's a great age. I have just the perfect gift for you." Jesse reaches into a back pocket that was hidden from the Sheriff underneath his cloak and took out a deck of cards.

Taking the cards, the first card he picked up from the top was Power Bond. "No way! Thank you so much!"

"Well, you have your older brother to thank too. Zane told me that he wanted you to have that card and it just so happens to be with all of the cards my men and I have gathered."

To hear that Zane had helped Jesse set up the deck, Syrus hugged him, thanking him for being an awesome brother. Just as soon as he was done hugging him, Syrus went to grab his duel disk, place it on his wrist, set his new deck in the slot and took up his own pose. "How do I look?"

After thinking for a moment, Aster says, "Not much like Jesse, kiddo."

"He's right, there is something missing." Jesse starts to think about it until an idea popped in his head. "That's right!" Taking the necklace from around his neck, he connects it around Syrus' neck.

Looking at the pendant, he admired the purple crystal that had a beautiful ruby on the inside as Ruby went from his arms to sitting on Jesse's shoulder. "Oh boy, now how do I look?" Syrus says as he tried his pose again.

Aster and Atticus both let out a howl of laughter. "That necklace is too girly!" both boys say between laughs.

Just then Alexis smacks them both upside their head really hard. "Watch it you two."

Seeing Syrus pout at their comment, Jesse pats him on the shoulder and says, "Hey, it actually suits you, Sy."

Now his spirits high and very excited, Syrus runs out with Aster and Atticus right behind him. They were going to pick up Hassleberry so they ould have their own duels. So happy to see their brothers getting ready to have fun, Alexis smiles at him and says, "You've made his birthday even better than we had planned. How can we ever thank you?"

"I only wish I could do more." Jesse replies as he hands Zane a slightly heavy sac of coins. "All of you keep your chins up. Someday happiness will return to Roseston. You'll see." As Jesse gets his disguise back on with Ruby hiding inside, both Zane and Alexis think of the good-hearted and rightful king, knowing that his return will end the suffering Roseston has gone through thanks to his good=for-nothing older selfish, bratty brother.

Watching him leave, acting as a poor old man, Zane and Alexis stand in the doorway. "Oh Jesse, you've risked so much to keep our hopes alive." says Alexis with grateful tears in her eyes.

"God bless you." Zane adds as he rubs her shoulders.


	4. Childhood Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting from the hero himself and getting a present from Jesse, Syurs and his friends goes out and duel each other. Just when they are about too instead they come across a castle and a certain brunette living there.

 

Later on in the afternoon Syrus and the twins are heading out to have a friendly duel. Since Syrus was becoming anixous on testing out his new gift that he recieved from the village's hero and his brother. Before doing so, they stopped by to pick up a friend by the name of Hassleberry, the dinsouar duelist.

Arriving just right outside of the village, the boys prepared themseleves for their duels as Syrus was telling Hassleberry about the birthday surpise that he had gotten and being able to meet the one and only Jesse Anderson.

"Wow, Truesdale. So Jesse really came to your house?" Hassleberry asked as they arrive at the field.

"Yeah. Not only that, but he even gave me this pendant of his." Syrus said happily with a smile then dangled the necklace in front of the dinsouar duelist.

Eyeing it, Hassleberry raised an eyebrow. It was a beautiful pendant, although it looked a bit too girly for him. "Huh, Sy? Don't you think it looks a bit girly?"

Hearing the comment in front of them, Aster and Atticus started to snikering behind the two quitely and then leaned closer to Hassleberry to whisper, "It is girly, Hassleberry." However Syrus was able to hear it as he gave them a glare then went back to Hassleberry's remark.

"It is not! Jesse said that it really sutied me!" he stated with a pout as he crossed his arms.

Seeing how he offened the small boy, Hassleberry rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh...sorry, Truesdale. Didn't mean to offend ya." he apologized.

"Now, if we are all done of making fun of Syrus, can we get on with the duel?" asked Atticus as he calmed down.

Syrus sighed as both he and Hassleberry perpared each other. Right before they were about to begin, Syrus wanted to take another look at his Power Bond. Just as they were about to start, the four boys could hear laughter not too far from where they were.

Following the sound of the laughter, the boiys found it coming from a small fortress were only three people could live with a couple guards making their rounds. Finding a blindspot so the guards wouldn't see them, the twins find a tall iron gate. Looking past the iron bars, they could see what appears to be a courtyard with a small garden in the far corner.

As soon as Syrus and Hassleberry joined them, the four see two teenagers, a boy with brown hair with a lighter shade on top with it long in the front and short in the back, brown eyes, wearing a black tank top underneath a red jacket, white pants, and red and black sneakers, the other a girl with long black-blue hair that reaches to her waist, brown eyes, a tan shirt under a red vest, black shorts with her belt in a diagnal position, black knee-high socks, and red and black boots, the third is a woman in her early thirties, red-brown hair in a side ponytail, a short pink dress just above her knees, a white and blue jacket, blue heels that end just at her ankles.

It appeared that the two teenagers were having their own tornament with the woman keeping score. Seeing how the boy is celebrating with the girl just rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior and the woman laughing before saying, "Congratulations, Jay. You're the winner of the tornament." Causing the boy to jump in the air with his fist above his head.

Once back on his feet, the girl approaches him and says, "Good duel." and holds her hand out to him which he shook. "As fun as always." the boy says.

Just then, Syrus feels a sneeze coming on and before he could let it out, Atticus and Aster cover his mouth. However, the cover-up caused the three to lose their balance and even when Hassleberry trying to keep them from falling, they still lose their balance and fall through the iron gate and into the courtyard.

To see the four boys collapse inside somehow, the male burnette approaches them first and says, "Hi there. Where did you four come from?"

To see that they've been caught, Syrus says with a shaky tone, "P-Please don't tell, King G-Giese. A-Alexis said he would ch-chop off our heads!"

Understanding his fear of his older yet immature cousin, the older boy gives him a gentle smile as the other boys recover from the fall. "Don't be afraid, you four have done nothing wrong."

Taking a closer look at the burnette, the twins finally realize who he is. "Wait, you're Jaden Yuki!"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Well Jaden, who do we have here?" the woman says as she and the girl came over with cheerful smiles on their faces.

Straightening up, Jaden says, gesturing to Syrus, "Who does this young duelist remind you of, Blair, Ms. Fontaine?"

Taking a close look at Syrus, causing him to cower a bit, the girl named Blair says, "Could it be, he makes me think of that fearless hero Jesse Anderson!"

"That's right. Only Jesse wears a pendant like that!" said Jaden as he looks at the familiar pendant.

"He gave it to me today for my birthday along with this card." Syrus then showed them the Power Bond card. "My older brother told him he wanted to give me this card for my birthday with a couple of gold coins."

"However, that jackass of a sheriff Viper took his gifts as if they were candy." said Aster.

But then Atticus stood right behind Syrus with his hands on his shoulders. "But our hero came by our run-down home in disguise and had tricked that man and given Sy the card and the pendant, although we still say it's awefully girly."

To hear that once more, Syrus could feel he is about to snap. "HEY!"

But he had calmed down when Jaden place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "When we were kids, I was giving him that pendant to be a symbol of our friendship. At first he thought it was too feminine, but I convinced him to think of it as a symbol for our bond. I had hoped he would keep it if he didn't wear it, but I am glad he's kept it this whole time."

As he said this, they all could see the dreamy look in his eyes as he thought about Jesse. "Do you still love him?" Atticus says.

Before answering, Jaden's cheeks become warm and show a little blush as he does recall the fact that his heart always flutter at the thought of the hero. "I do." But then the blush slowly vanishes as he added, "But he must have forgotten about me since we haven't seen each other since that time."

"No way would Jesse Anderson forget you, Jay." said Syrus. "I'm sure that he would storm the castle, fight off the guards, save you and take you to Springdell Forest."

"Now just a moment there, lad. You have forgotten 'King' Giese." Ms. Fontaine says, being a little bit of a tease.

"Oh please, that so called king don't scare." said Syrus.

"Yeah considering he can be awefully cranky." Atticus said with his brother snickering at the comment.

Placing her own duel disk on her wrist, Fontaine began the act of being Giese with her talking in his accent and the semi-right deep tone in order to mock the man, "I 'King' Giese challenge you to a duel!"

Getting what she's doing just to mock the king, Syrus took on the act of Jesse and says with the same accent, "Very well, Trapper." And their game started with Syrus pretending to summon a crystal beast and Fontaine summoning a beast that is not so strong. Being attacked directly, Fontaine then began to throw a fit like Giese would. "That's not fair! Mommy!" and began to suck on her thumb and pull on her earlob just like Giese would when things aren't going the way he wants them to.

"That's 'King' Giese alright!" says Hassleberry as Atticus and Aster were on the ground in laughing fits, unable to talk from laughing so hard.

"Yes, now I've got you, terrible tyrrant!" Syrus said just like how Jesse would when nearing victory against Giese.

"Please have mercy!" but then Syrus/Jesse's final attack is enough to knock Fontaine/Giese to the ground. Now with the evil tyrrant knocked out, Syrus approaches her with Fontaine saying, "Now this is the part that you the hero take your lover and escape to Springdell forest."

At her words, Jaden chuckles for a moment before Syrus leaves the 'knocked out' Fontaine and says as he grabs his hand, "Let's get out of here, Jay!" still acting as Jesse would.

Playing along, Jaden allows Syrus to pull him along until they just sat among a few bushes and one of the trees. "So now what, Jay?"

"Usually, the hero would give his lover a kiss."

At the word 'kiss', Syrus' face went as red as a tomato. "No way!"

"Well if you won't, then I will." Holding him so he wouldn't get away, Jaden plants a small peck on his cheek. After being released, Syrus just sat where he was, his eyes as huge as saucers, staring off into the distance as his face became a lot more red, almost to cause him getting a nosebleed.

"Not on the lips?" said Aster as the other three boys joined them.

"Sorry but only one person gets a kiss like that from me." Jaden said with a wink.

Later that day, the boys had left with Hassleberry having to carry the dazed Syrus and Jaden, Blair and Fontaine were in his room with Jaden gazing out the window, Blair reading a favorite book and Fontaine knitting. Watching Jaden, Fontaine gives out a sigh. "Young love is such a beautiful thing." she says as Jaden walks over to his wardrobe, opening one door to reveal a wanted poster of Jesse.

"Oh, Blair, Fontaine, he must know how much I love him." Jaden says as he gently traces a finger over the poster, realizing how handsome Jesse has become over the years.

"I'm sure he does know, Jay." Blair says as she looks up from her book with a smile for her friend.

"I'm certain that very soon, your cousin Prince Bastion will have an out-law for an in-law!" added Fontaine, causeing Jaden and Blair to chuckle at her statement.

"Oh Fontaine, when will that happen?!" Jaden could feel his heart race at the thought of Jesse becoming a member of his family through their marriage.

"Patients my dear boy. After all, absense can make the heart grow fonder."

However, Jaden became downspirrited at the word absense. "Or it'll make a heart forgetful. We've been apart for so long. What if Jesse has forgotten all about me." Jaden finishes as he glances out the window at the clear sky.

Understanding what he is feeling, Blair and Fontaine share a glance before they leave Jaden alone before they would have to take him to see Giese to hear what he wants to see him for.


	5. Let The Duel Tournament Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is in his own little world thinking about a certain brunette boy with brown eyes. Just when he thought his his chances with Jaden were never going to happen Sheppard comes and delivers good news to the outlaw.

 

in the forest of Springdel, the two outlaws were doing their daily chores. Jesse is sitting against a log as he's cooking both his and Jim's dinner while Jim is doing the laundry. The emerald eyes rolling around in a daze as he is daydreaming about something or rather someone.

Not aware that the food is starting to burn, Jesse is lost in his own world as he hums a tune to himself. Noticing that her Master isn't paying attention, Ruby jumps onto his lap as she watches the pot for him.

Looking over at Jesse, the ravenette begins to notice that Jesse is hardly paying any attention to the food. He decided to speak up.

"Hey Jess, is dinner almost done? I'm starving, mate." he wondered.

"Hey, Jess," Seeing there was no response from his partner, Jim narrows his teal eye in annoyance. "Yo Jesse!" he hollered.

Coming back to reality, Jesse blinked several times before looking up at his friend. "Hm? What? You say somethin' Jim?" he asked, confused.

Jim shooked his head in a disapporval manner. Knowing Jesse, he was thinking about something else besides their dinner. "Aww, never mind. Besides, you're not thinking about food, mate. But I know who you're thinking about."

Staring at him, Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep. You're thinking of nothing but somenoe with brunette hair and with big brown innocent eyes." Jim said mockingly as he flashed his eyelids at Jesse.

Ruby nudges her Master. Looking down Jesse squinted his eyes. "What is it, Ruby?"

The ravenette sniffs the air, Jim then started to inhale and exhaled hard as if something was burning. Realizing what it is, Jesse quickly hopped up as he tries to save their food. It was not good.

"You're burning the stew!" Jim yelled, with a few coughs slipped out as he fan the smoke away from the pot with one of their white sheets.

Whipping off some of the leftover charcoal, Jesse gave out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I guess I was thinking about Jaden again. I can't help myself. I love him, Jim."

Hearing it for the hundredth time, Jim rolled his eye. "Look, Jess, why don't you stop whinning and complaining, and just marry the kid already?" he questioned as he threw the sheet at the bluenette.

"Marry him?" Jesse qustioned, suprised. "I can't just simply walk up to him and say; 'Hey there, Jay, remember me? We were friends years ago. Let's get married!'" with sarcastic covering up the tone, Jesse shook his head disappointingly. "It just doesn't work that way, Jim."

"Oh come on, Jesse. Just climb up the castle wall and sweep him off of his feet!" Jim says trying to encourage him. At the same time, as he was stiring the stew, Jim noticed a rotten vegetable on the spoon. He glared at it as he flicked it off then saying, "Things will never change if you keep it the way things are now."

Jesse shakes his head. Standing in front of him, Ruby titled her head in concern for him. He smiled as he bent down and gently stroke her. "It's no use, Jim. Besides what can I offer him?"

"Well, for one thing, mate, you defenitly can't cook." the ravenette teased as he smiled at his own joke.

Jesse glared at him. "I'm serious here, Jim! He's basically born with royalty."

"So he's got class? So what?" Jim questioned as he shrugged at his friend's pointless defenses.

Coming from behind the trees, Friar Shepphard appeared as he is over hearing the boys' coversation. He stood by quitely as he waited for their talk to end as he listens to Jesse as he talked about his love for Jaden. Hearing it, the Friar couldn't help but to be sad for the boy; he only wants to be with his true love.

"I'm a outlaw that's what." Jesse muttered. He hung the white sheet that Jim threw at him back onto the line as the bluenette sighed. "A life time running away from the law. What kind of a future would that be for him?"

"Oh for heaven sake's son!" suddenly being startled by the man's voice, Jesse tripped over his own feet as he then found himself landing into the laundry basket. Jesse met the Friar's annoyed experssion. "You're no outlaw. Why someday you'll become a great hero!"

Jesse chuckled. "A hero? Hear that Jim? We've just been pardoned by a holy man of the church!" he said with excitment as he threw his hands up in the air.

Jim also chuckled at the thought. "Oh wow. And we haven't even been arrested." he joked.

Shaking his head, Shepphard walked over to the pot. "Alright you two, laugh it up. But there's going to be a big-to-do in Roseston." the Friar started to cough from the spiciness of the stew. "Well that does it. Old King Giese is throwing a duel tornament tomorrow."

"A duel tornament huh? Jesse here can win that in a land slide, can't ya mate?" Jim playfully asked his partner.

Jesse took a bow as Ruby acts all formal as well. "Thank you, Jim. But I'm sure that we're not invited." he reminded the ravenette.

"True. But, if you don't show up then, there's going to be someone who's going to be very disappointed..." Shepphard muttered.

Jim chuckled at the thought of the name that popped in his head. "Yeah, the 'honorable' Sherieff of Roseton Viper."

The Friar shook his head as he grins at the thought of seeing the experssion Jesse was going to have. "No. Jaden Yuki."

Just as the Friar assumed, Jesse's face began to light up. "Jaden?" he whispered happily.

Shepphard gave a nod. "Yep. He's going to give a kiss to the winner. Also there is going to be a second prize as well."

Noticing the reaction on his face, Jim rolled his eye, seeing he wasn't listening to anything after mentioning the brunette. He decided to speak in Jesse's place. "What's the second prize?"

He smiled as he looked down at Jim. "One of the most rarest cards of all; the Rainbow Dragon card."

Jesse approached the Friar as he grab onto his shoulders. "Are ya sure about that, Friar Shepphard? About Jaden and the Rainbow Dragon card?"

"Yes. It was annouced this afternoon. The entire village will be attending the tornament." Shepphard explained.

The news that the Firar had given was too much for him. To actually hear that his long time childhood lover was going to be at the tornament and the chance on winning the Rainbow Dragon card, it felt like a dream come true to him, Jesse's excitement is just about to bust.

"Come on, Jim! What are we waiting for? We have to start preparing for tomorrow!" Jesse said excitingly.

As much as Jim was happy for Jesse, he was starting to suspect something is not quite right. To have both a rare card and to being able to see Jaden all in one place? It sounded a little too convinient for him.

"Now, wait a minute there, Jesse." Jim started as he calmly tried to explain, not trying to ruin the good mood the bluenette is in, he stands by Shepphard. "There's no doubt that place is going to be crawling with guards. Also Giese is going to be there. It might be a trap, Jess."

"Ah ha. But remember my friends; a faint heart never wins." Jesse said as he turns to the two. "Fear not, my friends. I have a feeling this will be one of my greatest performance."

Jesse smiled at the thought of the plan he had in order to meet Jaden again. He couldn't wait to see him once more after all these years. Not to mention finally get his hands on the Rainbow Dragon card. Tomorrow was going to be an intersting day.

...jxj...

The trumphets began to sound off, announcing that the duel tornament is about to begin. As the villagers from Roseston had gathering to enjoy a day of relaxation and enjoyment, their laughter filled the air with excitment as the kids are running around eating sweets, picking out balloons, and chosing their prizes at the game booths. People enter the stadium as they sat down and started to get ready to cheer for their favorite duelists.

The annoucement was true that the rare Rainbow Dragon card would be placed as a prize. The best of the best duelist around the country arrived hoping to get a shot of getting their hands on the Rainbow Dragon card.

Sitting at his thrown as he thought of his most brilliant plan yet, Giese chuckled. "Adrain, today will be the day."

Adrain looked at his King. "Oh yes sire, indeed. Your plan on capturing Jesse Anderson is pure genius."

"My trap is baited and ready. Then revenge. Ah, REVENGE!" shouted Giese excitingly.

Fearing that someone could be over hearing their plan Adrain shushed his king. "Shh. Not so loud, your Majesty," Adrain said quietly. "Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret."

Giese stared at him in a confusing way. "What secret?"

Adrain smirked. "Why the capture of Jesse Anderson of course."

Just hearing the name Giese's blood began to boil. "That insolent brat! Oh! I'll show him who is more suited of wearing the crown!" Giese says, very irritated that a single outlaw had outsmarted him the other day, slamming his fist against one of the arms of the throne.

"I share your hatered, your Majesty. That cocky brat who fooled you with that silly disguise..." tapping his fingers, Giese become irritated as he looked over at Adrain. "...who dared to rob you and made you look so ridiculous."

Not taking it anymore, Giese finally let lose his temper. "Enough!" he raised up one first to at Adrain. Then he smirks after Adrian dodged the assult. "Adrain, you deliberately dodged."

Fearing of his punshiment, Adrain started to quiver in fear. "But...But...sire, please..." he stuttered, trying to beg for forgiveness.

Ingoring his begging, Giese leaned over him, giving him a death glare. "Stop whinning and hold still."

Bracing himself for the impact, Adrain's head made contact with the King's fist. "Thank you, sire." he moanded in pain.

...jxj...

Coming up to the dueling stadium, Jaden Yuki approaches the enterance with Blair and Ms. Fontaine who are walking right beside him, only to have one thought going through the brunette's mind.

"Oh, Fontaine, Blair, I'm so exicted!" he said happily to the two. Seeing on how happy Jaden is, the two exchang looks with small warm smiles form upon their faces, as they look back the boy. "But how will I recognize him?"

"Oh, don't worry, Jaden. I have a feeling he will let you know, somehow." Ms. Fontaine said as she continue on smiling as Blair nods in agreement. "That young lover of yours is full of suprises."

Chuckling at the idea of actually possibly being able to see him, Jaden smiles brightly as the three make their way into the stadium. Standing a good distance away from the three, Jesse popped out of the bushes as his emerald eyes gazed upon Jaden. They began to gleam with joy.

"There he is, Jim. Isn't he amazing?" he asked his partner. Having his head up in the clouds, not able to contain himself any more, Jesse starts to walk out in broad daylight.

"Whoa there, lover boy," said Jim as he grabs the collar of his shirt and yank him back into the bushes. "I know how you feel about him, mate. But just don't let your heart run away with your head."

After wrapping a turquoise cloak around him and signaling for his compainion, Ruby came to Jesse as she hides in his clothes.

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Ahh, you worry too much, Jim. This disguise could fool just about anyone."

Jim raises an eyebrow. "Maybe. But how about you try it on our good old friend, the Sherieff over there?" Jim poined behind him.

With Viper strolling down the road getting to the stadium, grinning at the idea, Jesse nudges Jim and winks at him as he walks over to the clueless Sherieff.

"Sherieff Viper?" Jesse called out.

Stopping in his tracks Viper looks next to him as a young teen came up as he shook his hand. Acting like he was meeting an celebrity, Jesse smiled fondly.

"Finally being able to meet ya face to face is a real honor, sir." Jesse said as he kept his grip around the man's hand.

Being caught up in the moment, Viper couldn't control the teen's gripping. Taking a chance he was able to slip out of Jesse's hand. Feeling a bit stuttered by the words, Viper starts to grin.

"Why thank you, young man. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get going." he said as he left. Unknown to the sheriff, Jesse and Ruby share a couple small laughs that this is going well.

Turning back at Jim, Jesse gives him the thumbs-up saying that Viper didn't recongize him as Ruby licks his cheek before going back into hiding.

Jim shooked his head. "Heh. Not bad, Jesse. Not bad at all." Now starting up on his own act, Jim says to himself since Jesse is going to join the other duelists, "Now it's time to go fool the old phoney king."

Approaching the king and his advisor, Jim begins to act like a noble. "Aw, good day my king. I am very pleased to meet the headman himself. You are simply amazing."

Sucking up to the compliments, Giese replies as he sticks out his chest to appear like the king he believes he is. "Thank you my good sir. He sure does have style, don't you agree Adrian?"

However, Adrian just didn't reply for he is glaring at the newcomer. Getting out of his seat, Adrian approaches the noble and says with a tone full of caution, "Just who are you sir?"

Taking off his hat, Jim answers, "I am Sir Noah Owen. And watch your attitude, four eyes." Bowing to the king, Jim says as he takes one hand, "Now your mightyness, allow me to lay more of my respect on you."

Just as he is going to kiss his fingers, Giese draws his hand away, saying, "Oh no. Forgive me but I lose more jewels that way. Now please, take a seat."

As he gestures to Adrian's chair now that the glaring teen is still standing, Jim gladly takes his seat, causing Adrian to gape at what just happened. "You sir have just taken my seat. The royal advisor is always beside his king!"

Just then, Giese and Jim let out a howl of laughter at Adrian's behavior. "That's enough, Sir Adrian. Now get out there and keep your four-eyes out for you know who."

His heart then sank to the pit of his stomach at what his king just told him. "You mean I'm being dismissed."

"You heard his majesty, you hovering cloud. Now getting going, cloud boy."

Still glaring at the 'duke', Adrian storms off with his shoulders hunched up and his eyes having a burning flame. Watching the advisor from beside a stand, Crowler whispers to Sheppard, "He must be up to something, Friar."

"Yeah, come on Crowler." and the two follow Adrian to make sure he won't do anything to ruin Jesse's chances to get back with Jaden and winning the Rainbow Dragon.

After the trumpets were sounded once again, the duelists appeared and made their ways to where the rules will be announced by the captain of the guards. Looking around, Sheppard and Crowler see Adrian hiding in the trees and bushes. Staying hidden from his sights, the two keep a close eye on the advisor as he watches the duelists, trying to figure out if Jesse is among them.

Arriving at the royal box, Jaden bows to his cousin as Giese gestures to the seat beside him, but Ms. Fontaine takes the seat next to Giese so Jaden could be safe in between her and Blain. Seeing Jaden in the royal box, Jesse straightens up his cloak and says as he stands right in front of them, holding a single white rose. "Aw my young lord. I beg your pardon but it is an honor to duel for an amazing boy like you." Blushing a little, Jaden takes the white flower and as he looks into his eyes, he could feel a sense of familiarity. "I have my eyes and heart set on that kiss."

After the mysterious duelist winks at him, Jaden could feel his heart leap as he finally recognize the emerald eyes under the cloak. "Why thank you my mysterious duelist. I wish you luck with all my heart." So glad to finally be almost face-to-face with the one who has won his heart many years ago, Jaden notices that the white rose is telling him that Jesse never forgot about him after such a long time.

Watching from behind a tent as the duelist leaves the royal box to join the other duelists after one more glance at Jaden, Adrian begins to think about who that mysterious duelist could be and he then leaves his spot to watch from the bushes when Sheppard attempted to grab him but missed.

Approaching his king as he held a red pillow with the rare card set there like on a display, Captain Sartorius says with a bow and presenting the second prize, "Your Majesty, with your permission, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed, captain." Giese nods with a wave of his hand.

"The tornament of the Rainbow Dragon will now begin!" With that and after the rules had been gone over, the duelists faced their first oppenents and the many duels bagan.


	6. Love on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel tournament has began. The best of the best has come and gathered to present themselves as the best duelist of them all and gets the grand prize(s).

An hour has passed since the duel tournament for the Rainbow Dragon card and a kiss from Jaden had begun. The duelists gave it their all, but in the end, some were just better than others. The crowd's cheers roar like the sound of thunder as Jesse took victory in the duel he just had as he is waving at the citizens, thanking them for their support.

In the royal box, Jaden cheered Jesse on along with the crowd. He had informed Blair and Ms. Fontaine of the mysterious duelist who gave him the white rose really is. Next to them, Giese is becoming quite interested in the young duelist.

"Flawless victories! Well, well." Giese smiled as he scratches a part of his goaty in an amused way.

Returning to the sideline, Jesse stood beside Viper, who had already won a few duels himself and is waiting for the final round to approach. Taking a moment Jesse glanced over toward the royal box as his emerald eyes laid upon Jaden.

Seeing him, Jesse couldn't help it as he smiled at the brunette. Just by looking at him, Jesse is starting to feel more determined now than ever about winning the tournament.

Turning back his attention to the matter at hand, Jesse reminded himself to focus on the duels and keep anyone from discovering who he really is. "I'm going to win the tournament and present myself to the young Lord Jaden." Jesse said having his voice filled with hope and passionate.

"Heh. Don't get too cocky, kid." hearing the deep toned voice of the Sheriff, Jesse faces him. "If you duel as much as you're good at bragging you're better than Jesse Anderson."

Jesse gave out a laugh and Ruby, hiding in his cloak lets out a couple of snickers as he rubbed the back of his head. "I may be good, but I don't think I can be compared to the likes of Jesse Anderson."

A good distance away, Adrian watched the young man in the turquoise cloak as he was speaking to Viper. Seeing him, the counselor was becoming suspicious of the young duelist since the end of his duels. There was something familiar about the young man.

In the royal box, Jim chuckled almost as if he has never seen Jesse duel before. "Haha. That kid has some class. Don't you think so your Majesty?"

Being focused on the young duelist, Giese blinked at the last second as he turns his attention back onto the 'noble' who is next to him. "Indeed he has, Sir Noah." he then clapped slowly, almost in a sarcastic way, as he smiled. "Bravo, bravo. Yes."

...jxj...

As the two duelists are preparing their decks, Jesse then looked over at the Sheriff. "By the way, I heard you've been having trouble getting your hands on that outlaw Jesse Anderson and his companions Jim Cook and that carbuncle Ruby..."

Viper glared down at the teen in annoyance at the mention of the outlaws. "They're terrified of me that's why. Seeing on how none of them shown up today. Hiding among the shadows not coming out and not fighting like men. If they were wearing disguises and that carbuncle hiding within Anderson's, I could easily spot them. I have eyes like an hawk."

Jesse sweatdropped from hearing the last remark and Ruby glares after the man. Seeing on how Jesse and his friends have been able to fool the rotten Sheriff twice now with their simple disguises.

Ruby popped out from the cloak, only to show her head, as she looks up at her Master and spoken to him. The bluenette glanced down at the spirit. "I know Ruby," he whispered. "I was just thinking the same thing. He is such a moron. How dense can ya get?" But then, just as Jesse takes his eyes off her, Ruby used her magic to throw a big amount of mud from a near-by mud puddle at the Sheriff's turned back and quickly went back inside as Viper turned to see who threw the mud at his back.

"Don't look at me. That might have been a kid after hearing what you had to say about Anderson." Jesse implied when Viper sent his glare at him. When the angered Sheriff just turn back around, Jesse whispers to Ruby, "That was unnecessary. But nice shot, Ruby!" Jesse smirks and Ruby simply lick him under the chin like a cat before she went back into hiding.

Adrian lurked around the corner as he watch the young duelist. Jesse looked around the stadium. His green emerald eyes beamed as they land on Jaden once again. The counselor's eyes widen with surprise. It was him! Jesse Anderson! No one in the world had eyes like his.

"It's him! Jesse Anderson! I must report back to his Majesty. He's going to be so pleased when he hears about this!"

Making his way to the box, but unknown to Adrain, both Crowler and Sheppard were only a few feet behind him. Hurrying down the path the two men appeared out of the bushes as they ambush him.

Sheppard looked over his shoulders as he spotted a wine barrel. Walking over towards the barrel with a struggling Adrian now all wrapped tightly up by his cloak, the Friar opened the lid and place him inside the barrel, along with Crowler's help. They were able to shut the seal tight before the counselor could escape.

"Let me out!" Adrian shouted as he hit the lid. But then felt something wet underneath him. Lifting his hand up as he sniffed the liquid that was inside of the barrel with him. "Please! I don't drink!" but was not heard by anyone as both Sheppard and Crowler were already gone and no one else were anywhere near the wine barrels.

..jxj...

Back at the stadium, Captain Sartorius approached the center as he cleared his throat before announcing, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen. I will now announce the two finalist who will be dueling in the chance of receiving the Rainbow Dragon card from the young Lord himself. The two duelists are; the honorable Sheriff Viper of Roseton..."

Hearing his name being called on, Viper stepped out as he bowed. But to his surprise and annoyance half of the village boo at the rotten sheriff of the law. Viper scowled at the citizens for their ungrateful cheering.

"...And the one who will face him, is the mysterious duelist."

Jesse stepped out as the crowd went wild. The bluenette then turn his attention towards the royal box as he brightly smiled and waved at Jaden.

Jaden returned the wave as he smiled fondly. Giese looked at his cousin as he smiled. "Well, cuz, I see that you favor the mysterious duelist. Hmm?" he hummed questioningly.

The brunette gazed at his cousin with a hint of a blush appearing on his face. "Huh, well, yes sire. He just...amuses me. That's all." Jaden muttered in a shy tone, trying his hardest not to show his true feelings to the ruthless King.

Giese gave out a hysterical laugh. "Coincidently, my dear cousin. He amuses me as well." Giese replies as he tap his fingers together and his sinister laugh went unnoticed. Well, except for the disguised Jim. The more he sits beside this lunatic of a king, the more Jim realizes what Giese is thinking, realizing that he is putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Both finalists take your places and prepare for the final duel." Captain Sartorius announced and Jesse and Viper take their places as they prepare their decks.

"Alright Chumley," Viper says rather harshly to a plump boy with black shaggy hair. "Give me that deck. The one that'll win me this thing no matter what."

"Got it, sir." Chumley hands Viper a new deck so that he can flip the cards around with a little tool hidden under his sleeve so he can have access to the cards he need. Once everything is set, Jesse and Viper face each other and the duel begins.

...jxj...

Some time later after the duel began, there were a few challenging moments, but to everyone's excitement and Viper's shock, Jesse prevails. Now that the winner has been confirmed, Giese gives a signal to the captain, who winked at his king before whispering the last of the plan to a few of his men. With the victory trumpets sound and Jaden stands on his feet, the white rose held close to his racing heart, the mysterious duelist approaches the royal box with the royal guards marching behind him.

"Duelist, I commend you, and because of…" as Giese makes his statement, Jesse and Jaden lock gazes on each other, warm smiles across their faces, "your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations."

His last statement turning his attention to the king, the young duelist bows to him while Jesse and Ruby made faces since he can't see them. "Thank you, your majesty. But I must say to finally meet you is a special honor."

"I appreciate your words young man." Taking out his sword, Giese starts to tap his shoulders. "Now I name you the winner. Or more appropriately," after tapping his left shoulder, Giese slips the blade down the cloak, causing it to rip and reveal Jesse and Ruby. "The loser!"

As Jaden, Jim, Blair, Ms Fontaine, and everyone in the crowd are in shock at what the king just pulled off, Giese says with a smirk and a flick of his wrist, "Seize him." With Viper and all of the guards coming down on them, Jesse and Ruby fought back only to find themselves tied up with Jesse glaring at Giese and Ruby held harshly by a guard. "I sentence you to sudden, instant and even…immediate death!"

This announcement hurt everyone loyal to Jesse, but this brought great pain upon Jaden's heart as this brought tears to his eyes. "Oh no! Please, please sire. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy on him."

To see his cousin in tears over an outlaw, Giese nearly scoffed at the idea. "My dear emotional lad, why should I?"

"Because I love him, your highness." Jaden glances back towards Jesse, trying to convince the king to spare him.

"You love him? And does this outlaw return your love?" Giese questions, causing Jesse to look upon Jaden as the tears flow down his cheeks.

Before answering, Jesse could feel that seeing Jaden like this, he only wants to finally hold him and comfort him, freeing his beautiful brown eyes of those bitter tears. "Jaden, my beloved, I love you more than my own life."

To hear his honest words, Jaden, his friends and Jim who is just starting to slip behind the royal box could only smile. But then Giese had to ruin the mood. "Ah young love. However your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. Now the traitor to the Crown must die!"

Now that does it! "Traitor to the Crown? That crown belongs to Prince Bastion. Long live Prince Bastion!"

Just then all those in the crowd cheered along with their hero, all remaining loyal to the true king. "Enough! I am the king! Off with his HEAD!"

Now that the order has been given, an executioner with a heavy ax started to approach the captive prisoner, causing many to gasp in horror of what is to be the end of their hero. Not wanting to watch him die, Jaden buries his face in Ms Fontaine's shoulder as she and Blair comfort him when they heard Giese scream. "Stop! Executioner stop, hold your ax!" Giese demands as he feels someone pull his shirt collar hard and hold a blade to his back.

"All right, Trapper, order them to untie my bud or I'll make you crocodile feed." Jim whispers as he kept the dagger at his spine.

"Sheriff Viper, release the prisoner at once!"

His order made Viper and his guards completely confused. "Untie the prisoner that you're worked so hard to capture?"

Standing forward, Ms Fontaine places her hands on her hips like a disapproving parent would to a bad child. "You heard everything he said, you bloody fool!"

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I am the head man…"

"No you're not, faulty." Jim snaps as he leans the blade even deeper but not too deep to cause a wound.

"Just let him go, for heaven's sake. Let him go!" as he said this, Jaden's tears dry up and a smile form on his face as he approaches the steps.

"Love conquers all!" Blair exclaims into the heavens as the crowd cheers that their hero and his carbuncle are now free.

Running down the steps from the royal box, Jaden runs right into Jesse's open arms as Ruby sat right by his feet, smiling up at the couple. "I owe my life to you, my beloved." Jesse whispers nothing but pure love for the burnette.

"I couldn't have lived without you, Jesse." Jaden whispers back as the two hold each other to their hearts, causing many to sigh at the romantic moment between the two.

...jxj...

Just watching them is making him sick as he notices something odd. "Something's not right here."

"Now then, Trapper, let Jess and Jay have their kiss."

"I could never hand my cousin over to that outlaw." Giese glares back at his captor.

"It's not up to you who he ends up with."

"Why you!" Jim hears Viper and just as he is swinging a blade down on him, Jim dodges and knocks him away with a hard punch. However, having to defend himself had him release his hold on Giese as the king now orders, "Kill him! Don't just stand there kill him!"

With that, the guards summon a few monsters to fight as Jesse summons a few Crystal Beasts. Appearing behind Sartorius, taking the captain by surprise, Jim snatches the Rainbow Dragon card from the silk pillow. With a single flick of his wrist, Jim tosses the card to Jesse like a disk and starts to summon his fossil monsters to help in the fight.

Now that he had received his other prize for winning the tournament, Jesse immediately summons the great beast to aid him and his crystal beasts against the guards. Going for a sneak attack on the hero, Giese sees the Rainbow Dragon turn on him with a nasty glare for his foolish attempt to attack his master with Jesse smirking back at the faulty king. "No don't hurt me! No, no! Help! Help!"

Watching him as he ran away, hiding behind a few barrels, Jesse and Ruby could only laugh at his cowardness and the Rainbow Dragon and the other crystal beasts just have the 'is he really the king?' expression on their faces with Jim calling out, "What a bloody coward!" as he stood back-to-back with Jesse.

A few guards heading for them, Ms Fontaine prepares herself for a fight. "Run you two, this is no place for nobles!" With Blair and Jaden getting away, Ms Fontaine easily takes out a couple guards on her own and even knocking out Viper who tried to sneak an attack on her. "Take that, you asshole!"

Being cornered after getting separated from Blair as she face some guards on her own, Jaden calls out when one guard is over powering him, "Jesse, I could use some help here!"

Just then, riding on the back of the Rainbow Dragon, Jesse sweeps Jaden off his feet as they flew over a few tents with the couple landing on top of one. "Jaden my love, will you marry me?" Jesse asks, taking Jaden's left hand and place it over his heart as the Rainbow Dragon kept thrown weapons from touching the two.

"Oh Jesse, I thought you would never ask." Just then one thrown spear hit the top of the tent, causing the two to fall through and land in one of the chairs below. "Although you could have chosen a more better moment where we're not being chased."

With Neos hitting a few walls and Ruby shooting magic to negate any attack from the enemy, Jesse comes up with ideas of their future together. "As for our honeymoon, we can travel together from north to all around the globe."

He is simply loving all of these plans. "Yes! Of course!" the two then move on to help as much as they can in the fight.

Being chased by guards, Jim and Blair find themselves inside a tent, fighting off the guards. "Ooh, what a main event this is, huh mi'lady?" Jim asks Blair as they fight side-by-side.

"Quite, my good sir." Blair replies as she toss her hair behind her shoulder.

"And a beautiful brawl as well." With the guards all trying to attack in this overly stuffed tent, Jim and Blair sneak out and have their monsters hit some of the guards in the rear from the outside, causing the guards to run with the tent still over them, having no idea where they're going.

"Now wait a minute. Who's driving that running umbrella?" Blair asks, the two both laughing at the comment. Facing Jim, Blair says now that she's calmed down from her laughing fit, "You're that noble who joined us at the royal box."

"I'm not actually a noble, I was just pretending for the act during the tournament. But my name is Jim Cook, mate."

"It's nice to have a proper introduction, Jim. I'm Blair Flannigan." Blair says with a bow and a blush forming on both their faces. Just then they heard a scream and saw that Syrus, his older brother Zane, Alexis and her brothers Aster and Atticus were having a hard time defending themselves against so many guards. "They need help, Jim!"

"And we'll give it to them!" and the two rush over to aid them.

Having Amethyst, Topaz, Cobalt, Ruby, Neos, Winged Kuriboh, and a few others parrying attacks by the guards and their monsters, Jesse continues telling Jaden what they'll have in their future. "We'll have a boy and a girl named Leo and Luna."

"A son and daughter with those names? That's just perfect, Jess!" hearing that he approved the names Jesse smiles happily at the brunette's reply.

Approaching behind the two, a tall black clothed teen with dark eyes and hair, snuck up as he summond Armed Dragon LV five and target it at Jesse. Seeing that her Master is about to be attacked, Amethyst blocked the monster's path and stood protectively between Jesse and the monster.

Noticing the situation that Jesse is having, Jaden called forth Winged Kuriboh, and with an combo of a spell card; Transcendent Wings, defating the monster and knocking the teen out cold. "Take that!"

Suddenly, right in front of them the run away tent quickly zip past like a rocket. The tent collid with a tower. Thinking fast, Jesse grab Jaden and quickly headed the other direction without trying to be trampled by the crumbling tower with their monsters close behind, keeping any debris from hitting them.

As they escaped from the guards, and with the help of Jim and Blair, Zane, Alexis, Syrus and the twins headed toward the forest. Then only to be joined not too long afterwards by Jesse and Jaden.

Popping out from behind the barrels, Giese's eyes wide at the shock of seeing his cousin being with the outlaw. "My cousin has been taken! Guards stop them!"

Sneaking up behind him, Ms. Fonatine used her duel disk as she hit it against Giese's head. "Take that! You phony King!"

"Seize the old hag!"

As she ran Ms. Fonatine looks up; About twenty or more guards blocked her path, but Ms. Fonatine smirked. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman!" she then summond one of her most powerful monsters and was able to defated them in one blow.

Before she disappear into the forest to join the others, Ms. Fonatine faced where Giese and the uncousious guards were and yelled, "Long live Prince Bastion!"

After the losing the battle, Giese's rage is becoming beyond unstable. Not only was he outsmarted by the same outlaw, twice now, but his own cousin was taken away from him. He has also begin to lose the people's trust as well. He was beginning to lose everything. The people have favored Jesse Andereson instead of him all along.

"Adrain?! Where are you? You're never around when I need you!" Giese shouted for his conuselor.

"Coming, sire!" hearing a druken voice from inside one of the barrels, Giese then opened the lid from the barrel. Standing up Adrain found himself staring into the confuse eyes of Giese. Being drunk from the alcohol, Adrain smiled warmly. "Oh there you are sire. You won't believe of what I'm actually going to tell you, but the mysterious duelist is actually Jesse Anderson."

"Jesse Anderson?" Giese mumbled under his breath, feeling the rage deep within him from hearing the name. Adrain gave a nod.

Not being able to take it in anymore, Giese wrapped his hands around the consuelor's throat, as if he was ready to squeeze the life out of Adrain. Rejoining their King, Viper and the other guards approach to him. Giese turned his attention as he made his order to the Sheriff.

"That outlaw has made a fool out of me for the last time! I want him to be founded and be hang for what he has done! Also, make sure that my cousin is saved from those filthy outlaws! No matter what the cost!"

"Yes sire."

Having the new order being put out, it was only a matter of time before that outlaw is put in his place. And one way or another Giese was going to make sure it happens.


	7. A Magic Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their escape the gang wandered into the forest. Jesse then took Jaden aside as they finally have time to themselves after being separated for over the last few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you're enjoying this. Well maybe this chapter might. This chapter has nothing but JessexJaden moments.   
> Hope you like enjoy!   
> Don't own GX Robin Hood or the songs.

 

 

The evening came as Jesse, Jaden and the others made their way back to the forest. After just barely escaping from Giese, Jesse figured that he would be sending out his guards to search the area for them. He decided it would be for the best if they hide out in the forest where it would be the safest.

As they were entering further into Springdel, Jesse pulls Jim aside, telling him to go ahead without him and Jaden. Having an idea of what the bluenette had in mind Jim nods in agreement and wished Jesse the best of luck.

In front of them, Jaden is walking along side Alexis and Syrus as he is talking to the mini bluenette. Jaden then stops as he felt someone hold his hand. Turning his head, he met two emerald eyes staring at him.

"What is it, Jesse?" Jaden asks as he curiously titled his head.

Jesse simply smiles. "Come with me, Jaden. There's something I would like to show you."

"Okay." the brunette answers as he lock his hand into Jesse's and part aways from the group.

..jxj...

The moon risen up high in the sky as it illuminating the area as Jesse guide Jaden through the forest. Holding onto his hand Jaden stays close to Jesse. After being separated from the outlaw for many years, Jaden felt so alone in the castle. Since Giese never allowed Jaden to interact with the villagers, the only ones who would keep him company were Blair and Ms. Fontaine.

Looking around, Jaden notices how deep the forest has become. It was as if they were in a different world. There was no one for miles to come. Not being able to keep his curiosity inside of him any longer Jaden decides to ask.

"Jess, where are you taking me?" Jaden wondered.

Not stopping, Jesse kept on walking through the forest as he kept a hold of Jaden's hand. Turning his head slightly, Jesse gives Jaden a small smile. "You'll see, Jay. It's not far. I can't tell ya though, it's a surprise."

Jaden raises an eyebrow at the last comment, wondering about what sort of surprise the bluenette had in mind.

As the boys walk on, every now and then, Jaden would stare at Jesse. Being here with him Jaden began to reminiscing of his love for the outlaw.

Never once has the days gone by when he would not think of Jesse. The love that he felt when they were children stayed with Jaden during the hardship he had to endure from being locked up in the castle and being around with Giese. It got him through the dark times when he would feel so alone.

But Jaden kept the hope alive by believing that Jesse would return to him. No matter how far apart they seemed to be.

**Love**

**It seems like it was only yesterday**

**You were just a child at play**

During the walk Jesse told Jaden of the adventures he had and how he has been helping the village. Although it hurt Jesse knowing that he was away from Jaden all that time, he never stopped thinking about him. He had always believed that one day he would be able to meet up with the brunette once more.

**Now you're all grown up inside of me**

**Oh, how fast those moments flee**

Jesse guides Jaden through the forest as they walk further inside. Coming to a small slope Jesse sild down first, then waited for Jaden at the bottom. Stepping a foot in front of him, Jaden carefully moved downward to where Jesse is waiting.

Doing so, as he sild downwards, not fully seeing it, a root was in front of him. Feeling it against his foot, the next thing Jaden knew he began to tumble down the hill. He quickly shuts his eyes, waiting for the impact to happen. But it never came. Opening an eye he sees Jesse holding him in his arms.

Jaden then felt his face become red with embarrassment, quickly turn his eyes away from the bluenette. Jesse stares at Jaden, then after making sure he was okay, he started to laugh at the brunette, seeing that he hasn't changed one bit. Jaden eyed at Jesse as he pouted. He then stuck his tongue at Jesse in a playful way.

**Once we watched a lazy world go by**

**Now the days seem to fly**

The two boys made their way towards an small open field. Flyerflies glow all around them. Jesse took Jaden as as he pulls the younger boy into a embrace. Small fireflies moved around the two boys. Feeling his heartbeat like this, Jesse knew this was no dream. He was holding the one who he loves with all his heart in his arms.

**Life is brief, but when it's gone**

**Love goes on and on**

Pulling Jaden slightly away from him, Jesse moved his hand as he stroke it against his cheek. Jesse reaches down to his pocket. He held it up between him and Jaden. He was holding a small ring. The ring was silver with a crystal like the one hanging from the outlaw's neck, except this time there were small shards of a ruby, amethyst, emerald, topaz, ember, cobalt and sapphire.

**Love will live**

**Love will last**

Jesse took Jaden's hand as he place the ring onto his finger. As he did, Jaden felt his heart leap for joy. He couldn't be any happier than he was right now. To be here with the one who he loves the most, Jaden felt as if there was nothing in the universe that could separate him and Jesse ever again.

**Love goes on and on and on**

**Once we watched a lazy world go by**

They started to walk again. This time Jesse leads Jaden to a riverbank. Leading up from the river was a waterfall. Behind the waterfall is a secret tunnel. Jesse guides Jaden through the tunnel carefully taking their time seeing on how the rocks became slippery do to the water. One by one Jaden took his step as he held onto Jesse's hand.

**Life is brief, but when it's gone**

**Love goes on and on**

Coming out of the rocky tunnel, Jaden moves closer to Jesse as he had his arm wrapped around the bluenette's. Jaden looks around; It was a small secluded place to where it was perfect for a couple of outlaws on the run. A place where no one would disturb you and could have all the private time you need.

Jaden looks back at Jesse as he smiled, leaning against the bluenette as he chuckled. "It's perfect, Jesse. What a beautiful and magical night. I wish this night would never end."

"I'm glad you like it, Jay. I've missed you so much." Jesse said.

"I've missed you too, Jess." Jaden said softly as he took his arms as he hugged Jesse. "All that time, being in the castle, I never once stop thinking about you."

Jesse smiles warmly. He took his own arms as he wraps them around the smaller boy. Jaden felt so secure in Jesse's arms. Oh how he missed them. He never wanted to be apart from Jesse ever again.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. Even though he's grateful that he is with Jaden, there is still the situation with Giese. Seeing on how well he performed at the tournament Jesse knows that the ruthless King is after him more than ever now. Giese will stop at nothing to get his hands on the outlaw.

He will use any means necessary to see that Jesse would be hanged. Knowing this, it would mean that Jaden could be in danger. That was the last thing Jesse would want, Jaden to get hurt because of him.

Feeling the uneasy feeling coming from the bluenette, Jaden looked up. "Jesse, what's wrong?"

Jesse glances down as he meets a pair of worry brown eyes. He gave a small grin. "I was just thinking about the situation with Giese."

"Oh." Jaden muttered as he looked down.

"Jaden, you know he will be coming after me more than ever before, right?" Jesse asked as he gripped his hand against ist the brunette's. "Since after our little show from the tournament, he will do anything to see that I am hanged."

"I know, Jess." Jaden replied as he squeezed back. "And it does concern me a bit, but I'm going to stay by your side. I want to help you and the others against the rebel of my cousin."

Jesse looks at Jaden. "Are you sure, Jay? It could become dangerous. And with Giese being your cousin..."

Jaden nodded his head. "I'm sure. In all honesty, I'm afraid of Giese. The awful things that he has done to everyone over the years. He took away their hopes and their will to live, including mine, it frightens me, Jess. I don't want to ever go back there."

Jesse sighed. To hear of what Jaden had to say personally about his cousin, Jesse knows that he can't keep Jaden in the dark. Jaden wants to help out as much as everyone else and put an end to his cousin's ruthless way of ruling the kingdom.

"Alright, Jay. I hear ya. I won't force you to back down from this." hearing this brought a smile to Jaden's face. "I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. If anything were to happen to you I..."

Jaden gave a reassuring squeeze to Jesse's hand. "I know, Jesse. But this is my decision. I want the people to be happy again. I want us to be happy as well."

Jesse turns to Jaden as he smile in return. Jaden was always kind-hearted. That was one of the many things that Jesse loves about Jaden. His kindness towards the other people, how he is nothing like this cousin. He was completely etely the opposite.

The rest of the night both Jesse and Jaden stood, side by side, as they looked out to the scenery. Hoping that their future will bring them nothing but happiness.


	8. A Pox for the Phony Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates the reunion of Jesse and Jaden and a tale is being told about their current ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own GX/Robin Hood or the songs.

Just then, the two lovers heard the tree branches above them rustle and a small figure suddenly appears and lands on Jesse's shoulder.

As they are curious of Ruby's sudden appearance, Jesse and Jaden could hear many of the other bushes rustle. "SURPISE!" a voice yells from the bushes. Jesse and Jaden stopped as they look behind them. Out from the bushes was Friar Sheppard along with Jim, and the others, cheering for the successful of reuinting the two young lovers. "Long live Jesse Anderson!"

Next to the Friar was a man with long black hair in a poinytail, with small framed glasses sliding down from his face as he cheered as well. Along with a woman who was middle-aged, with brown short hair, small rounded glasses, being slightly chuby, but with a big warm heart.

"Yes, and long live our young Lord Jaden Yuki! May his days along with Jesse be happy." the man, Banner, shouts. "Bravo!"

Jesse and Jaden smile warmly at their friends rejoice for them. They walk over towards everyone as they all gather around and start to celebarte their reunion at long last.

"Damn to that no good bloody King Giese!" Ms. Fontaine passoinatly said filled with hate towards the croward King.

"You got that right, mate." Jim said as he grab a guitar and starts to play it with Blair, having a flute on hand, plays along with him. His voice then soon reached to all who were around listening to the song that describes their current ruler.

**Oh the world will sing of an Emperor**

**A thousands years from now**

**And not because he passed some laws**

**Or had that lofty brow**

As Jim sang, everyone started to line up as they moved their feet to the beat of the song. The woman Dorothy took Sheppard by the hand as she started to dance with him. On the other side, Crowler and some other villagers started to form up a band as they too jammed along with the song.

**While good-ole Prince Bastion fights**

**The mysterious tornament he's at**

**We'll all have to slave away**

**For that good-for-nothin' Giese**

Being taken in by the music Jaden decided he wanted to do some dancing. Taking his offer up, Axel agreed to dance around with him. Watching from the sidelines, Jesse smiles at how happy Jaden is as he danced with his friends.

**Incredible as he is inept**

**Whenever the history books are kept**

**They'll call him the phony emperor of Japan**

**Then everyone join in on the next line in the song.**

**A pox on the phony emperor of Japan!**

Off to the side, a small stage has been set up with Aster dressed up as Giese but to purposfully mock that childish king, causing everyone watching the play to burst into laughter.

**He sits alone on the giant throne**

**Pretendin' he's the emperor**

**A little tyke who's rather like**

**A puppet on a string**

Just then Atticus appears from stage right, dressed as Adrian, and purposfully tripping over his costume to get everyone to laugh more. Once beside Aster/Giese, Atticus/Adrian starts to nag the 'emperor', while earning a few puhes to the ground so he's not taller than Aster/Giese.

**And he throws an angry tantrum**

**If he cannot have his way**

**And then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his**

**thumb**

With Aster doing just that after getting a few smackings from Atticus, no one could breath from all of the laughter they let out, Jesse and Jaden having a hard time sitting upright as they clutch their midsections.

**You see, he doesn't want to play**

**Too late to be known as Giese the First**

**He's sure to be known as Giese the Worst**

**A pox on that phony emperor of Japan**

**Lay that country on me, babe!**

Jim leans over to Crowler for him to take over with the music, which he gladly took over. Setting her flute down, Blair enters Jim's arm. "Come on, Jimmy!" As their friends dance to the music, Jesse offers Jaden a dance and the two join them with Zane and Alexis joining the dance as well while everyone else clap to the three couples and the music.

**While he taxes us to pieces**

**And he robs us of our bread**

**Prince Bastion's crown stays tight**

**Around that pointed head**

**Ah! But while there is a merry man**

**In Jesse's wily pack**

**We'll find a way to make him pay**

**And steal our money and cards back**

**A minute before he knows we're there**

**Ol' Jess'll snatch his underwear**

This brought many laughs to everyone while Aster and Atticus laugh hysterically at the thought.

**The breezy and uneasy emperor of Japan**

**The snivellin', grovellin'**

**Measly, weaselly**

**Blabberin', jabberin'**

**Gibberin', jabberin'**

**Plunderin' plottin'**

**Wheelin', dealin'**

**'King' Giese, that phony emperor of Japan**

For many nightly hours, Jesse, Jaden, his men and the villagers all dance and joke about Giese and his men while Ruby, the other crystal beasts and the Rainbow Dragon use their magic to cause colorful fireworks to go off in the clear starry night sky.


	9. Conflict at the Chruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still furious of losing his cousin at the hands of a certain outlaw Giese orders Viper to search and find Jaden. After the celebration Jaden went with Sheppard to keep him company. Only to have unexpected visitor.

It is the next morning. Everyone in the village seems to be in high spirits after the tournament as Viper is making his rounds for the taxes. Noticing the entire village is singing a new tune, the Sheriff can't help but sing-along as he returns to the castle with the taxes he had collected.

Entering the castle treasure room, Adrian hears Viper as he is singing. "And he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way. He calls for mom and sucks on his thumb and doesn't want to play."

To see the good mood Viper is in, Adrian becomes curious about the song he's singing. "Too late to be known as Giese the first. But sure to be known as Giese the worst!"

With Viper finished, Adrian laughs. "How about that, Adrian?"

"That fits the king to a 't'." then Adrian went to try at the song, _"Too late to be known as Giese the first. He's sure to be known as Giese the wor..."_ Adrian stops when he sees that Giese just opens a door to come check in on his gold to hear the two saying something about him.

Seeing Giese raise an eyebrow, figuring out what is going on, Adrian tries to think of something fast so he doesn't anger the king when Viper notice him shivering. "What's wrong, Adrian?" Just as Viper turns to see what caused Adrian to freeze up, Viper also feels a freezing chill run up his spine to see Giese glare at them with daggers in his eyes.

"Sorry sire, but this song is such a big hit, the entire village is singing it." Viper explains of what he has heard as he made his rounds in the village.

This explanation only made Giese's anger grow as he approaches the two. "Is that so? Then give them a different tune. I order the taxes to be doubled. No, tripled! In fact, I want you to squeeze every drop out of e ery single tune peasants. Also, don't forget to search for Jaden and bring him home once you find him!"

"Yes sir!" Viper says with a bow. Now this could only mean bad news for everyone in Roseston.

...jxj...

Later on that day the rain pour down as the increase of the taxes rose up. All of the villagers were having a hard time to pay with their taxes since they have already given up most of what they had in the first place. For those who could not pay their taxes ended up in jail all thanks to their ruthless 'King'.

Right outside of the village was the town's chruch, the Friar was ringing the bells, announcing for the villagers to come into the building. With him to have company at a depressing time, Dorothy is sweeping away the dust that was gathering in the building, and Banner is playing the pipe organ, along with Jaden.

After the celeberation that they had, Jaden told Jesse that he would see Friar home, but he would be also visiting him for a while. When they returned to the village, they found it almost completely deserted. They then heard about the increase of taxes that was brought upon the village.

Sheppard rang the bell in hopes for the people to show up. But no one came. Jaden was sitting on a bench as he listens to the bells. He was starting to feel awful. His cousin was the reason why no one was coming to the chruch.

As he played the organ, Banner then sighed heavily, seeing how it was no use for the bells to be wasted if there was no one coming. "Friar Sheppard, I don't think anyone's coming."

Hearing the Father's uneasy truth, Friar Sheppard knew it was pointless as well. But he couldn't stop ringing it. He wanted to try in hoping of keeping the villagers' spirit up. "You're right, Banner. But I'm hoping that the sound of the bells will give those poor people some comfort." Sheppard said in a sad tone as he walks away from the bells. "What more can we do?"

"Everthing little thing counts, Friar," said Jaden. Both Sheppard and Banner looked at the boy. "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." they then smiled warmly at the brunette's wisdom. They are aware that Jaden feels guilty that his own family member is causing everyone's suffering, so it warms their hearts that this bright young youth is not giving up on anything.

Sweeping away, Dorothy couldn't believe of what has become of the village as everyone waits for Bastian's return. Thinking about was making her more upset. "Oh, how can there be any hope when that no good 'King' Giese taxing out of the heart and soul from those poor people who are now locked up?"

Sheppard nodded as he went over to the other side of the room and went over towards where the poor box that sat on a small ledge and opens it. "Yes, just look at our poor box. It's empty. Just like our chruch."

Looking at the depress Friar, Jaden then remembered that he had some coins in his pocket. Taking them out, he approached Sheppard. "Um, Friar, I happened to have some coins with me. It's not much but please take them for the people."

Jaden took Sheppard's hand as he places them into the Friar's palms. Sheppard stood up as he smiled gracessly at the boy's offer. "Why, Jaden. Thank you. I do really appreacite it. So do the villagers." "Jesse sure is lucky to have such a generous lover like you, my boy." Sheppard thought as he smiled at the fact that Jesse has a wonderful lover like Jaden.

"We also have one as well, Friar." Dorothy said as she handed hers and Banner's only coin that they were saving. "Please take it. It means much more to the people than it does for us."

"Your last coin?" Sheppard said, almost suprised. "Oh, why you three are the most generous people that I know. Bless you all." he placed all of the coins into the box as he closed it up.

Banner gave a light chuckle. "Well, we were saving it for a rainy day."

"Heh, well it's raining now. It can't get much rannier than this." reliped Sheppard as he chuckled along with the Father.

..jxj...

"Well, hello there Friar. It seems I dropped by just in time." came a chilling voice from the enterance. Sheppard, Dorothy, Banner, and Jaden looked in horror at the Sheriff who strolled into the building and out of the rain.

Dorothy glanced over to Banner as her eyes started to show a bit of fear. Seeing the older woman's nervous experssion, Banner knew exactly what she's thinking. Thinking fast, Banner grab onto Jaden's arm as he hid him behind his back, while Dorothy was in the front having the broom in her hand, ready to attack the rotten Sheriff if needed.

Sheppard glanced behind him to see the two were ready on the defences for Jaden's protection. All four were aware that the guards weren't only searching for Jesse, but Jaden as well. Giese had ordered for the guards to search all over the village to find Jaden and bring him home. But the guards weren't able to since he's been hiding in the woods with Jesse and the others.

Banner glared in despise towards Viper. "Why is that no good bastard Sheriff here?"

"Banner, shh." Dorothy whispered in hopes that Viper didn't hear him.

Viper went over to the poor box as he opens the lid. Looking inside of it he sees the coins that laid on the bottom from Jaden, Dorothy, Banner's generous offering. "Hmm, what do we have here?" he questioned as he held the coins into his palm.

Sheppard's eyes wide with anger towards the no-good-for-nothing Sheriff for his actions. "Now, just wait a minute, Viper! Th-That's for the poor box!"

Viper gave an evil chuckle. "It sure is, Friar. And I'll just give it to 'poor' King Giese." he places the coins into his pocket. "After all, every little bit counts."

"Oh...You put that back!" Dorothy scolded at the cold heartless man as she and Banner kept Jaden behind them.

"And his majesty blesses you as well, Sister Dorothy." Viper gives a bow to Dorothy who then decides to spit at the very gound he stands on, with some even going for his boots.

Just as he is straightening up, Viper smirks when he sees Jaden standing behind Banner. "Glad to see that the young lord has been here." then they see him shoot one arm forward and grabs Jaden in a very harsh manner.

"Let go!" Jaden tries to pry Viper's hand off his arm, but the Sheriff held a firm grip on him.

"His majesty will be very relieved to have you back home." Viper then starts to drag Jaden along with him trying to free himself with no success.

Not accepting this on his church grounds, Sheppard steps right in front of Viper's way, stopping the ruthless Sheriff in his tracks with Dorothy smacking his hand hard enough with her broom, freeing Jaden from his anything but gentle grip. "I will not allow this on these grounds, you thieving snake!"

"Hey, take it easy, Sheppard. I'm simply doing my duty."

"Collecting taxes and searching for Jaden just to bring him back to that cruel, greedy, ruthless, no good Giese!"

He did not appreciate the fact that the friar had not used Giese's title of king. "Now you better watch it, preacher, and always address his majesty as King Giese. Otherwise he'll find yourself being taken to the gallows."

Not accepting his threat, Sheppard finally bursts with anger, "GET OUT OF MY CHURCH AND LEAVE JADEN ALONE!" Just like a sumo whestler, Sheppard forces Viper outside with his midsection.

Watching them start to fight outside in the freezing rain, Dorothy could only be worried that things are not going to end well. It seems that Sheppard had the upper hand, but Chazz had appeared from the side of the building and held him back the best he could as Viper takes out shackles and chains. "You are under arrest for high treason against the King." and connects the shackles onto his wrists.

Gasping at the sight of Sheppard being under arrest, Jaden runs outside and stops right before the Sheriff. "Don't take him, Sheriff! Please don't do this!"

Ignoring his desperate pleas, Viper sends a nasty glare at Jaden as his other hand snatches his wrist. "Jaden, if you don't come back to the castle with us, Jesse and Blair will pay with their lives. Surely you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Just as he had expected he would get as a reaction to his threat, Jaden is in complete shock that they would threaten their lives should he refuse to go back to the castle. To hear that Viper is making such a threat, Sheppard is aware that Jesse would not be happy about him going through with this. "Jaden, don't listen to him! Do you think Jesse would even accept the fact that you're doing this for their sake?"

Jaden appears to be thinking about it as he kept his eyes away from the Friar and the Sheriff. When he looks back at Sheppard, he could see tears mix with the still falling rain. "I have to do this if Jesse and Blair will be safe."

"Jaden no!" Banner and Dorothy exclaim as they try to get Jaden to rethink this. But one sharp look from Viper kept them from saying anything. And so, Viper leads shackled Sheppard with Chazz kept a firm grip on his shoulder with Jaden constantly shaking it off as they leave the church yard and back to the castle.


	10. Planning an Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushing back towards the woods Banner and Sister Dorothy informs about what has happened to Jesse. Knowing of the situation with Sheppard and Jaden, Jesse is determined to get them back. Meanwhile Giese is still irritated that Jesse has yet to be caught. But coming up with an plan he is sure that this time around his plan won't fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own GX or Disney's Robin Hood.

Ever since their celebration and Jaden had wanted to help out at the church, Jesse could only be concerned that he'll be out in the opening while Viper and the Society of Light are searching for him since they had managed to escape from the tournament. But Jesse knew that Jaden can handle himself.

Later that night, the rain has stopped so Jesse is just about to get ready to leave Springdell Forest to go check on Jaden when he heard someone running in his direction. "Jesse! We have a problem!"

Appearing out of hiding as Father Banner and Sister Dorothy run into the hideout, Ruby perches on Jesse's shoulder as her master is curious about what has these two from the church being so worried about. "Father Banner? Sister Dorothy? What's wrong?"

Being able to catch his breath, Banner faces their hero with his eyes full of fear. "Jesse, i'm afraid we have a terrible situation on our hands."

"We regret to inform you that Sheppard has been arrested for treason against Giese." To hear that one of his best friends has been arrested made Jesse furious.

The two both know that the next thing they are about to inform him about will make his anger worse, but the Father and Sister both knew that Jesse needs to know. "Also, Jaden has been taken back to the palace against his will."

Just as they had thought, Jesse became shocked to hear that his beloved was forced back to the place he had sworn never to return to until Prince Bastian returns. "How did this happen?" Jesse ushers the two to a few chairs as he sits right across from them.

"Well, you heard the bells ringing back at the church right?" Banner asks, receiving a single nod from the bluenette teen. "Friar Sheppard was ringing them in hopes to keep the poor people's spirits up while Jaden did whatever he could to help."

"The young lord is just a wonderful help that he even gave up whatever coins he had so Friar Sheppard could keep them in the poor box." Dorothy adds with a smile spreading across her face at how thoughtful Jaden was.

Seeing how grateful both of them are for what Jaden did to help as much as he could, Jesse then smiles to himself, thankful to the heavens and even the rainbow itself for bringing him and Jaden together.

"However," to hear the seriousness in the Father's tone, the smile on Jesse's face slowly vanished, "that bastard of a sheriff Viper comes waltzing into the church. Dorothy and I stood guard of Jaden as Viper took the coins right out of the poor box to bring back to Giese.

"Then when he noticed Jaden behind us, Viper grabbed his wrist and had started to drag him out of the church when Sheppard stepped right in between the open door and the sheriff, not accepting the behavior the sheriff is doing on his church grounds."

"After Viper had threatened the friar for bad mouthing Giese for the terrible man that he is, Sheppard had forced Viper outside and the two fought for a while. That is, until Chazz gang up on the friar so Viper could put shackles on him." Dorothy paused as the tears became hard to hold back, making it hard for her to tell what had happened next.

Understanding that the next part is too much for Dorothy to word it, Banner places a comforting hand on the weeping Sister's shoulder and he finished explaining. "Just as they were leaving, Jaden ran out into the rain, begging Viper not to take Sheppard to jail. But that man ignored his pleas and threatened Jaden that if he didn't go back to the palace with them, then he would have you and Blair pay for his refusal with your lives."

To hear that Jaden was threatened caused Jesse to feel like he had just been stabbed hard in the heart. Seeing their hero trying to keep his anger under control, he could hear Banner finish up with his voice breaking as well, "Jaden had no choice but to go with them, no matter how much he didn't want to."

For Viper to arrest Sheppard did make the hero furious. But for that sheriff to threaten Jaden that he would have him and Blair killed, now that is unacceptable.

Having heard that someone had rushed into the hideout, Jim, Blair, and Ms Fontaine enter the room to find Jesse having one hand to his head while Banner is doing what he can to cheer up Dorothy. "Ay, mate. What's going on?"

Straightening up, Jim and the girls could see strong anger across the hero's face. "To shorten the info I received from Father Banner and Sister Dorothy, Sheppard has been arrested for treason and Jaden has been taken back to the palace against his free will."

To hear that their friends have been taken to that awful place, Jim and the girls are in total shock. With a plan coming to mind, Jesse leads Jim to another room so they can discuss the plan while Banner comforts the women the best he can.

...jxj…

Back at the palace, Giese is in the throne room with piles of gold coins and all kinds of cards scattered in the room with Adrian standing right beside the throne. Watching his King, Adrian could see Giese glaring off into space, tapping his fingers on one arm of the throne. "Sire, I have noticed that you're not being yourself this evening." Adrian tries to have a conversation with the silent furious man.

Figuring out something that could cheer up his King, Adrian starts with the many suggestions coming to mind. "I know that you have not count your money or check what cards you have received for days. That always cheer you up."

Well, that didn't do it as Giese just sits there, sending daggers to no one in particular while a certain hero haunts his thoughts.

Then he thought about the news he had received from Viper an hour before. "Sire I have marvelous news: Friar Sheppard has been arrested and…"

However Adrian wasn't able to finish his sentence when Giese jumped to his feet, causing any piles closest to him to scatter. "Friar Sheppard? No, you idiot! It's Jesse Anderson I want! Why I would spend even my whole fortune if I could finally get my hands on him!"

But then Giese remembered who it was that had been arrested. He knows full well of how much of an important friend the friar is to the outlaw. "You said Friar Sheppard, right?"

"Yes sir." Adrian answers nervously.

Giese then lets out a sneaky smirk. "Knowing how much of good friends those two are, I believe that I'll have that disloyal friar lead to the gallows after the first light of dawn, where that heroic outlaw will attempt to save that 'holy' man."

"Are you sure that this plan will work unlike your last traps? That outlaw has been very successful of not only outsmarting you, but turning you into a complete fool." Adrian is somewhat doubtful that this plan will work.

"I know this plan will work out perfectly, my doubtful cloud. Once the hero arrives on the scene to save his friend, my men shall be ready.

"Now then," with his next plan all figured out, Giese faces Adrian and asks, "was there something else you have to report?"

Adrian just knew that his King is going to be so happy when he hears this. "Yes. Sheriff Viper has also found the young lord and he has brought him home."

To hear that his cousin has been brought back to where he belongs, Giese did indeed smile at that report. "Thank you for your report, Sir Adrian. Now, I need you to inform the sheriff of my plan so he can prepare the gallows. Now I'm going to go see my cousin."

"Very well, sire." With that, Adrian bows to his King before leaving the room to find Viper while Giese went into the direction of Jaden's room.

...jxj...

Standing before his cousin's bedroom door, Giese straightens up his attire and then knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Giese smiles when he hears his cousin's sweet voice. However he failed to notice that his voice sounded like he's been crying a lot.

"Jaden, my dear lad, it's me."

Inside the room, Jaden freezes when he hears his wicked cousin outside his room. Ever since he had arrived back at the palace, Jaden had immediately locked the door so no one could come in and sat on the bed, burying his face in his knees. Winged Kuriboh, Neos, and all of the monsters in his deck had come out of the cards and kept Jaden company while he's forced to stay at the place he never wants to be at with Giese.

Knowing how scared Jaden is of his own cousin, Winged Kuriboh let his master hold him tightly in his arms like a teddy bear with his wings wrap around his chest while Burstinatrix sat beside him on his bed, holding him like a mother would comfort her child.

Not receiving an answer from his cousin, Giese goes for the doorknob only to discover that the door is locked. "Jaden?"

"Go away, Trapper." Jaden demands as Burstinatrix holds him closer while Avian sits beside her and Neos sitting at the foot of the bed, the two sending death glares to the man behind the door.

For his cousin to call him that nickname shocked the phony King. "Jaden, why are you being like this? I was so worried about you after that outlaw kidnapped you."

"For one, Jesse did NOT kidnap me. I chose to run away with him and his men. And two, you and your men brought everyone in Roseston nothing but pain and sorrow. All you've ever done is trap everyone within this kingdom to your cruel, strict rules. The villagers, my friends and Jesse never deserved to be treated with such cruelty. You're never fit to be king. Prince Bastian is more fitting to rule!"

To hear that his cousin still prefers his younger brother as the rightful king, Giese could feel his anger reach its peak. "Jaden, your mind has been corrupted by that filthy outlaw. This is not how you really feel!"

"These are my own words, Trapper. And the last thing I'll say to you tonight is this; I never once felt anything but fear from just being next to you. I hate your bloody guts and I want to never be here until the rightful king returns. I don't ever want to see your face or ever hear your terrible voice for the rest of my life!"

His anger in full control, Giese grabs at the doorknob again when he realized that the knob is extremely hot as if someone placed a Firestone on it. Burstinatrix had sent a stream of fire at the door knob so the burning heat seaps through the metal so Giese would get nothing but a scorching burn.

Having failed to have Jaden rethink his behavior, Giese storms away from the hallway. To hear his footsteps become faint until he could no longer hear them, Jaden buries his face in his knees, the tears returning to his still puffy eyes. "Bastian, please return soon so all of this suffering can end."

Looking up over his knees, Jaden glances out the window to the starry night sky. "Jesse, please hurry and get me out of this hellhole." he begs the heavens, hoping that his prayer can be heard.

...jxj…

In the empty courtyard, the gallows has just been completely set up with Viper adjusting the noose so it can easily fit over Sheppard's head with Chazz and Chumley on top of the frame, finishing with putting the frame together.

With the noose just at the right size, Viper examines the gallows to be sure everything is in place for tomorrow morning's execution. "Well boys, it appears everything is in great shape for the execution."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that outlaw finally getting what he deserves for making a fool out of the King." Chazz smirks at the thought that this rescue mission could be Jesse's last.

Coming down from atop the frame, Chumley then reaches for the lever that will cause the trap door to give way. With the lever pulled, Viper falls right through with an annoyed grunt. With Chazz and Viper sending him annoyed glares, Chumley realized the error at his action. "Oops, sorry Sheriff."

Then Sheriff Viper just slumps his shoulders and says as Chazz helps him out of the trap, "That doesn't matter. Everything is all set for the execution tomorrow morning. Come the first light of dawn, the Friar shall get what he deserves for being loyal to that outlaw hero and Prince."

With everything prepared, the sheriff and the two guards take their posts to keep an eye out for anything to happen later tonight. However, unknown to the three, a certain outlaw and his two companions were peering from behind a few stone walls, listening closely to what Giese and his men have planned.

"Those three don't realize that that execution is not going to take place. There's going to be a jailbreak tonight." Jesse sends a death glare to the three's retreating backs.

"Mate, you realize that this plan is risky." Jim reminds the hero of what is at stake if they fail.

"We have to do this, Jim. Otherwise Sheppard could be seeing his last light of dawn. While we're at it, we must get Jaden out of here as well as everyone in jail."

Understanding how determined Jesse is to put an end to Giese's rein while saving everyone, Jim could now only accept the fact that they must do this.


End file.
